Memories
by ToxicLatte
Summary: When a child loses all he loves, it's time to move on.
1. Prolouge to Chapter 2

**PROLOUGE**

Well, here I am. About to be killed by "humane" lethal injection. My name is Neos. I'm eighteen, have white skin, spiky, shoulder length, neon green hair, and neon green eyes. I am wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a neon green vest, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and black framed sunglasses with red lenses. And as the needle inches closer, I shut my eyes. And become flooded by memories…

**CHAPTER ONE**

We were at a funeral. My mother died today. My sister was really upset and my dad hadn't even bothered to come. He had a business to run, at least, that was his excuse. I was too upset to speak. My mother and I had not been as close as her and my sister, but I was closer to her then with my dad. I saw him about once a month. Anyways, as the funeral came to a close, I stood up. I went and paid my last respects then drove my sister and I home. I was 15 at the time at had just got my permit. When we got home, my dad's car was there.

"That's funny," I said to my sister, "Why is he home?"

"Who knows, who cares?" was the reply I got.

We went inside and saw my dad standing there.

"Kids," he said. "I know today has been a hard day for us."

"Yeah right," I muttered.

"But," he continued, "It is also a happy one."

"Why?" my sister asked.

"Because you two are inheriting my company." My dad said with a slight smile. My sister didn't say a thing but just went up to her room while I stared in amazement.

"Well, Neos, I guess you're going to inherit the company instead of both of you," he said.

"Dad, can I…" I began.

"No you may not!" my father cut in, knowing what my question was. "I forbid you to get a Pokémon. They won't help you run a business."

I went up to my room in a sour mood and reached under the bed. There, now in my hand, were two Poké Balls I had bought with my last allowance. I put them in my pocket. Any other day I would have loved the fact I was inheriting the company. But not today. Why does my dad have to be so bad about like this? I was about to leave the house when the butler and his Rotom blocked my way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," I replied.

I was too absorbed in thought to notice where I was going. I was walking past the park when I saw it. There, around the slide area, was a Mudkip and a Cyndaquil. They were locked in a battle but both looked tired. Then, with out warning, they both used one last Tackle, knocking each other out.

"This is my chance!" I thought, reaching into my pocket. I brought out both of my Poké Balls and threw them at the collapsed Pokémon. They wiggled once twice, three times! I was so happy, I had caught my first Pokémon! Then, with sadness in my heart, I realized, I couldn't go back to my house if I wanted to keep them. I weighed out the pros and cons and decided I should leave. There was nothing left for me there anyways.

I walked all night looking for a place to stay. I never found one. I walked into a Pokécenter at about 9:30 in the morning. I got my Pokémon healed and sat down on the bench. There was an abandoned newspaper next to me, so I picked it and started to read. My jaw dropped. The front page had a picture of my house, burned in some parts. Underneath it was the story. Apparently, there had been a gas leak and a spark had lit it on fire. There were no survivors. I looked at the next article. It was about my dad. Apparently he had been out at the time and avoided the fire and gas leak, but died in a car crash one hour later. Overcome with grief, I stood up. It was time for me to leave this town.

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Two years later_

"Team, line up!" I called.

Thirteen people rushed to form a line. First was Willy. His head was covered in a buzz cut of dirty blonde hair. He has white skin and blue eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt and grungy work jeans that no one could tell what the original color is. He is 22 and is my most reliable team mate. He joined Team Rocket bent on revenge for what law enforcers did to his mother. Next was Elmer. He has orange and yellow, shoulder length hair, white skin, and pink eyes. He had on a black robe with an Ampharos on the back and tan sandals. He is 19 and is an Ampharos Monk and second in command to me. He can work well but is the most random person you will ever meet. He is not part of Team Rocket because he is a lone bandit, but I can call on him in times of need. The other 11 were random grunts who had been assigned to me for the job.

"What are we doing?" Elmer asked in a bored tone. I stared at him.

"I told you in the letter." I said.

"Yeah, well…You actually expected me to read that?" was his reply.

"Let's just go," I sighed. "I'll explain when we get there. Now get on the ship!"

_Five hours later_

"Ok, we're at Spear Pillar, now what?" moaned Elmer.

"Willy," I said. "Do it."

"Now? I thought we were waiting." Willy said.

"You have something better to do?" I asked. "And yes, we _were _supposed to wait, but three of the projects aren't going as planned so I have to go supervise them."

"Oh," was Willy's reply. He took out a flute and began to play. A stairway appeared out of nowhere, right in front of us.

"Good flute playing," I said to Willy as we all walked up the stairway.

"It was easy," he replied.

"What are we doing?" asked a grunt.

"Searching for a Pokémon that's been around since before the beginning of the beginning of time." I called over my shoulder. "And hurry up, we are almost there." We reached the top and stood dumbfounded. There, on a raised platform, was Arceus, fast asleep.

"Wow," whispered Willy.

"Elmer," I said. "You know what to do."

"Go, Ampharos!" he yelled. A pink Ampharos popped out of the Poké Ball he threw. "Iron Tail!" Elmer cried. Ampharos jumped up and hit Arceus with its tail. Arceus woke up and glared at Ampharos. It let out a roar of anger and sent a dark wave of energy at Ampharos.

"What is that?" Willy yelled over the noise of the attack.

"I think its Punishment," I yelled back. Ampharos was slammed into a pillar, and the pillar crumbled onto Ampharos, knocking it out.

"GRRRRRRRR!" yelled Elmer while returning Ampharos. "Go Flygon!" A Shiny Flygon was summoned. "Sandstorm!" cried Elmer.

"Crap," I muttered to Willy as Flygon began to flap its wings. "Get behind a pillar." I shouted over the noise of the storm. Everyone except Elmer got behind a pillar right as a huge explosion of light was released from Arceus. The blast of wind that came with it sent my sunglasses flying.

I got out from behind the pillar. The sandstorm had subsided and both Flygon and Elmer lay unconscious on the ground.

"So that was Judgment," I said in shock. Arceus turned its head at stared at me. Its eyes widened in shock as it recognized me. "That's not good," I said as it let out a roar. It sent out another Judgment that I barely avoided. "Go Rayquaza!" I yelled. A black Rayquaza appeared over Arceus' head. "Hyper Beam," I called to it. Rayquaza let out a ferocious beam of energy that slammed Arceus into a pillar. Arceus was too stunned to avoid the pillar as it came crashing down. "Willy!" I called.

"I'm on it," he replied. He took a Timer Ball out of his pocket and threw it at Arceus. Arceus was absorbed into the ball. It shook once, twice, three times. The ball dinged as Arceus was caught.

"Good job, Willy," I said turning to face two grunts. "You two, go carry Elmer back to the ship, after you return his Flygon to its ball." They nodded and walked over to where Elmer lay. I picked up my sunglasses from behind a pillar and a Flame Plate that was also laying there. I turned, thinking about what Giovanni would think after he learned that the Shiny and Item projects were done. Now only five projects remained.

"Neos," called Willy, "You coming?"

"Yeah." I called back. "I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 3 to Chapter 5

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Back at Team Rocket HQ_

"Good job, Neos," said Giovanni. "For the completion of this mission, you and Willy are being promoted."

"Thank you, sir." I said bowing.

"You may be dismissed," he said, waving his hand. I started to leave. "Oh, and Neos?" he called.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"Don't fail me again." He said. I nodded, wincing at the memory of my only failure, and rubbed my neck at the thought of the pain that came with it. I left the memories behind and went to find Willy. I found him in the cafeteria eating dinner.

"Yo," I said sitting down.

"What's up?" he asked, seeing the concerned expression on my face.

"The Arceus recognized me…And I've never met it before," I said.

"You sure?" Willy asked.

"Positive, I would remember if I had met it before, right?" I replied.

"I guess," said Willy. "Why don't you forget about it and go on with the five other missions?"

"Be quiet! Remember, technically there are only four other missions." I said frantically.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hahaha, my bad," Willy laughed.

"You bet it is," I muttered under my breath, looking at nearby people to see if they were listening. Nobody was listening, luckily.

_Meanwhile at Rocket Labs_

"Sir, we have a problem," said the head scientist into the phone.

"What is it?" asked Giovanni. A huge roar rang through the building.

"The Arceus is awake and angry!" the head scientist screamed into the phone over the noise.

"Use it then," replied Giovanni.

"But sir…" stammered the scientist.

"Just do it," said Giovanni, hanging up.

The head scientist yelled into a megaphone, "Use it now!"

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_This chapter is from Brittney's point of view_

_Two years ago_

I stretched and yawned. What a great day to get my starting Pokémon! I missed it last year because I overslept by accident. As I was getting out of bed I heard a loud boom from outside. I ran downstairs and out the front door. There on the ground was a Latias, about to be picked up and put in a cage by a teenager with spiky, green hair and sunglasses with red lenses. I couldn't help myself. I ran at the boy and punched him in the face. Hard.

He staggered back and I yelled at the Latias, "RUN!" It got up and floated into the woods behind my house. The boy got back up, cracking his head back into place as he did so.

I stood dumbfounded as he walked towards me. He had to be only 15 and he was already a member of Team Rocket. That was kinda disturbing. I ran at him, jumped, and kicked him in a pressure point on his neck. He fell like a sack of potatoes. I ran into the woods, looking for Latias. I found her laying about 50 feet from the river. I brought her back to my house. I looked at the clock on the wall. Good, I still had an hour and a half until I had to leave. I got a Hyper Potion out of the cabinet and sprayed it on Latias. She got up and sorta smiled at me. I knew then that we would always be friends. I knew I couldn't keep her but she could tag along.

I went into my room and got into a black T shirt with a purple vest, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. I combed my brown hair, noting how it was now a bit longer than shoulder length.

"Yes!" I cried. Finally it was the length I wanted it. I put sunscreen on my skin, so I wouldn't burn. I couldn't wait until summer. Then I could get my tan back. I walked downstairs and left a note to my parents that I was leaving. I found Latias outside and together we walked to Professor Rowan's lab. "Stay here," I said to Latias and went inside.

"Brittney!" called a cheery voice from upstairs.

"Hi, Bruce," I called to Professor Rowan's assistant, Bruce.

"Brittney, I'm sorry, we ran out of Sinnoh starters." Bruce said.

"What?" I cried in shock.

"Don't worry," Bruce said. "We have a Bulbasaur that you could take."

"Ok," I said taking the Poké Ball from Bruce. "Bye!"

"Bye Brittney," he called turning to back to his book. I walked outside.

"Come on Latias," I called. "Let's go!"

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_This is from Brittney's point of view_

_In the present_

I opened my eyes. I love the color of my eyes, a nice shade of teal. I watched as my Luxio, Lapras, and Weavile all played a game with a rubber ball. Charmeleon and Ivysaur chased my Shiny Swablu around. My Pokémon had gone through a lot and almost all of them had evolved during the two years we had been together. I was about to go back to sleep when suddenly, I was lifted into the air.

"Latias!" I cried. "Stop it! I'm trying to sleep." I put everyone back in their Poké Balls and fell back asleep, with Latias curled up next to me.

_This is from Neos' point of view_

I yawned. I had been searching on the computer for a clue all night. It had been four weeks and still, no sign of Latias, Groudon, Regigigas, Dialga, or Palkia. The Spinda, Shiny Spinda, and Shiny Unown projects had been finished. Now, only two projects remained. And then we still had to find Rotom. Willy and I had been promoted again. I was now second in command to Giovanni and Willy was the rank right below me. A knock on my door startled me.

"Come in," I called, turning back to the computer. There had to be something I was missing. Willy entered my room.

"We found Dialga and Palkia."

"Where?" I said excitedly.

"At route 207, fighting each other like there is no tomorrow." He replied. I stood up massaging my neck. Unbelievably, it still hurt from two years ago.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 6 to Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SIX**

Route 207 was gone. Literally. It was a huge, blacked mess. There in the center was Dialga with one of its feet on Palkia's neck. It started to bend its head to bite Palkia's neck. I couldn't let this happen. We couldn't have come this far to have Palkia die on us.

"Swampert, Typhlosion, shiny Sceptile, shiny Rayquaza!" I yelled throwing four Poké Balls into the air. They appeared and waited for a command. "Hyper Beam!" I cried. "All of you. NOW!"

The four Pokémon all released massive Hyper Beams that fused into a GIGANTIC beam of energy. Dialga looked up in time to see the beam heading towards it. I almost felt sorry for it. I could see a look of pure terror on its face as the beam was inches from its face. Then it hit. I could hear its roar of pain before all sound disappeared. I looked around confused. Then, a boom so loud people in Kanto could hear it, was made. My eardrums started to bleed. A huge cloud of smoke was obscuring my vision. When it cleared, my jaw dropped. Dialga had been pushed all the way to Oreburgh City, which was now in ruins. Right next to Palkia's head was a crater the size of the department store in Veilstone City.

"W-Willy," I said shakily. "Catch them, please." Willy nodded, to stunned to speak, and threw an Ultra Ball at each legendary. I returned my four Pokémon to their balls. I looked up and saw Willy picking up the two Ultra Balls.

"Let's go," I said, holding my bleeding ears.

"Ok," Willy replied and we walked back to the HQ building. Willy went off to give the Pokémon to Giovanni while I went to the shiny storage unit.

"It's in row 94." I muttered to myself after looking at the directory. I went to row 94, grabbed the Poké Ball off its shelf, and went to the infirmary. There I visited Elmer. He was awake for the first time in four weeks.

"What's up?" Elmer asked weakly.

"You've been asleep for four weeks," I replied. "We were all surprised you survived that attack.

"My randomness saved me," Elmer chuckled.

"Sure, we'll go with that story," I said laughing. Later that night, I was back on the computer. "So that's where they're hiding." I said, smirking as I finally found the thing I had been looking for. I stood up, "They've been hiding for two years, but tonight, I'm going to end it all."

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_This is from Brittney's point of view_

I was training my Pokémon with Ghastlys at the Old Chateau when I heard a huge crash. I returned everyone to their Poké Balls, then Latias and I walked outside. There was a jet right outside the door. Inside of it people were arguing. I crept towards it and listened.

"YOU FOOL!" cried a kid with neon green hair. "I told you I should have been driving."

"It's your fault for not telling me what the brake is," said another boy with orange and yellow hair.

"Would you two just shut up, please?" asked a guy with dirty blonde hair. "She probably heard the crash and is looking for the source of the noise."

"So?" asked the boy with orange and yellow hair.

"Which means, Elmer, she will find us. And then our surprise attack will be ruined." replied the guy with dirty blonde hair.

"Let's just find her already." said the kid with neon green hair.

The other two muttered an agreement and they all went to the back to get supplies. I was in shock. I recognized the kid with neon green hair from two years ago. He had been following me for two years. I ran for it. I got behind a thick cluster of bushes and peered out. Latias also looked out. They walked up to the Old Chateau. The guy with dirty blonde stopped and looked at it.

"What happened here?" he asked. "Any ideas Neos?"

"Oh, I know, Willy." Neos, the kid with neon green hair, replied. "That was the worst day of my life."

Willy raised an eyebrow, "What happened? It sounds like you have a good story."

"Let's just go find Latias." Neos said, then paused. "And let's see if... Never mind, let's just see if they're still here."

They walked into the house. I climbed into a tree close to a window so I could see what was going on. Elmer walked into the kitchen and Neos and Willy walked upstairs. Neos went into the room with the TV and Willy went into the room on its right. Then, I heard a terrible scream from the kitchen.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_This is from Neos' point of view_

I was about to enter the room with the TV when Elmer let out a terrible scream of terror. I ran downstairs to see what it was all about.

Willy yelled down the stairs, "What's the matter Elmer? Is the fridge empty?"

Elmer didn't answer. I pushed the doors to the kitchen open and found Elmer lying on the floor. The fridge door was open, but the fridge wasn't empty. Inside was a transparent man, who started to walk out of the fridge. I gasped, it was the butler. He walked out of the fridge, walked through me, and got to the table where he promptly disappeared. I left Elmer lying there and walked upstairs.

Willy called out to me, "Neos, come look at this."

I went and entered the room he was in. He was staring at a pair of glowing eyes on the wall. I smiled. I remembered when my sister painted that. Then, a ghost of a girl melted through the wall. She flew at us then disappeared dropping an item at my feet. I picked it up and stared at it. It was TM 90, Substitute, my sister's favorite item.

Slowly, I said to Willy, "Go search the rest of the house; I'll go search my room."

Willy looked at me. "_Your _room?"

"Yes," I replied. "My room."

I walked out of the room and entered the room with the TV. It had become dark outside so I turned on the lights. I then heard a faint rattling noise. It seemed to becoming from the TV. I walked over to the TV and shook it. Out popped Rotom. It saw me and floated around. Rotom then let out a cry and jumped on my head. It still recognized me after all these years. I caught it in a Poké Ball and it was transported to my PC. I sat down at the desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a tattered, old journal. I opened it up and started reading. My eyes widened in surprise as I read page number 56. I had written about a weird Pokémon I had seen scaling the cliffs of Mt. Coronet. I now realized how Arceus had recognized me. It had seen me too.

I walked out of the room when I saw a flash of red outside the window. I ran at the window and looked out. Latias and a girl were running at top speed away from the house.

I clenched the windowsill and called to Willy, "Willy, go get Elmer while I get the ship ready!"

Willy ran out of the room he was in and ran into the kitchen. I ran outside and into the jet. I got it running just as Willy came out the front door with Elmer right behind him. They jumped into the jet and I took off. They had a head start but if the forest hadn't grown over a certain area, I could catch them. I turned the ship to the right and slammed my foot on the gas. I could only hope it was still there.


	4. Chapter 9 to Chapter 11

**CHAPTER NINE**

I was looking for any flash of red when Elmer distracted me.

"Where's the CD player?" Elmer moaned.

"Ummm…In the back by Willy," I called back to him; looking to make sure he found it. Looking forward, I swore. There was an enormous tree right in front of us. I swerved and missed the tree, but I lost control of the ship. Spinning, the ship plummeted towards the ground.

"What the He-," Willy started to yell, but at that exact moment, the ship hit the ground. Looking out of the cracked window, I saw a handmade shrine of Celebi.

"Oh crap!" I yelled, looking wildly around for Elmer and Willy. Spotting Elmer's orange and yellow hair, I ran over to him.

"Come on! We have to go now!" I yelled, pulling Elmer to his feet.

"Whazza matter?" Elmer said, looking puzzled.

"It's that…" I began, but the ship gave a sudden rock and started to fall.

"What is going on?" yelled Willy. "We're on the freaking ground!"

I started to reply, but before I could speak, the ship rammed into the ground. We were now stuck in the bottom of a 100 foot deep hole. I looked at the status readings on the ships monitor. We had lost both engines. I sighed, looking over at Willy.

"That's what happening. I was planning to lead Latias and that girl into here. But as you can see, they escaped and now we're down here with no way out."

"But," said Willy, a little stunned, "How did you know this was here?"

"I built it when I was five," I said stiffly. "Now help me find a way outta this thing."

_Five Hours Later_

I sighed. We had been stuck in this hole for hours, and still hadn't even gotten close to getting out. Elmer opened his mouth to speak just as a phone started ringing.

"What the…" I looked around for any sings of a cell phone. Elmer reached into his pocket and pulled out a wafer thin phone.

"Hello?" he asked curiously. "Ok, sure. It's for you," he said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to strangle Elmer on the spot. "Oh, hi James. Yeah, Ok, thanks for that. Listen, can you come pick us up? We're by the Old Chateau. 'K, thanks.

I hung up and turned towards Elmer, pure anger on my face. "You moron! You had this the whole time and didn't tell us? What is wrong with you?"

Elmer yawned, "I didn't think it would help."

I rolled my eyes but said no more. We sat in silence until James arrived. He had black, shoulder length hair, tan skin from being on the beach every day, and green eyes. He was 14 and wore jeans and a blue leather jacket. He was our technology designer and our head technician. He was friendly to his friends but mean to everyone else.

"'Sup," he asked, landing on the top of the hole.

"Just get us outta here," I groaned. "And stop acting like you're king of the world."

**CHAPTER TEN**

Back at my I walked over to my PC I opened it up and deposited a few of my Pokémon. Then, after thinking for a while, I picked a few Pokéballs out and put them on my belt. Smirking I looked out over the grounds. I watched a Pikachu was walked out onto the grounds and was forced to train. My smile widened as I watched Ash's Pikachu obliterate its opponents. It looked like it was ready for the experiment. Jessie, James, and Meowth walked past, staring sulkily at the Pikachu. I laughed at the memory of which I had brought Pikachu to the boss, right as they were begging for money to build a machine to capture the electric mouse. I looked over the landscape and saw a hill moving towards the HQ building. My eyes widened in shock. It seems we had found Regigigas again.

"Team line up!" I yelled into the intercom.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs remembering how we had lost it last time. Cassidy and Butch had used the Regis to awaken it, but had been overwhelmed by Regigigas and had lost all four of the Regis. We had found Regirock, Regice, and Registeel about four days later in the middle of the Kanto's Safari Zone, but we hadn't been able to find Regigigas.

"What's up?" Willy called to me from across the courtyard.

"Regigigas is right outside!" I yelled to him grabbing a Pokéball from my belt. "Go Sceptile!"

A shiny Sceptile appeared in front of me, waiting an order.

"Go tell Giovanni that Regigigas is here," I called over to it.

It nodded and ran off. Willy and I reached the gate just as Regigigas reached the gates. I watched in awe as it blasted them apart and released a massive Hyper Beam which obliterated half of the ship dock. It then turned around and dived back into the ground. It then started moving quickly away from the HQ building at a very fast pace.

"Go Magquaza!" I yelled throwing a Dream Ball in to the air. The Dream Ball (a purple and pink Pokéball with a big "D" on the top) exploded and in its place floated a purple and pink Rayquaza with spiked ear points.

"What the heck is that?" yelled Willy, jumping back three feet.

"It's a Magquaza," I chuckled, patting the dragon's head. "But we have no time to lose! Come on!"

We hopped on and Magquaza took of after the moving hill that held Regigigas. After about 30 minutes, the hill turned sharply towards Sunyshore City. Magquaza let out an earsplitting screech and dived at the hill. It opened its mouth and let out a massive Psyper Beam that blew off the top half of the hill. Regigigas let out a roar and tunneled even deeper underground.

"What on Earth was that?" yelled a very confused Willy.

"Psychic mixed with Hyper Beam," I called back. "Or, at least I think that's what it is…"

Magquaza let out another screech and shot another Psyper Beam at where it thought Regigigas was. The result was that the two houses on Route 222 exploded in a ball of flames. I saw a bunch of Pikachus in one of the houses writhe in pain as they were burned alive. Angry, Magquaza shot Psyper Beam after Psyper Beam at the ground, resulting in the whole route lighting on fire. Just then, the gateway to Sunyshore City was ripped out of the ground and was demolished as Regigigas passed underneath it. As the first crack appeared in the city, I got the feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty.

_Meanwhile at Rocket Labs_

"Thank heaven for that!" sighed the head scientist. "I'm glad that worked."

He looked out over the lab. What had once been polished and working now lay damaged and dirty. He looked over at the Arceus which was back in a containment cell. It seemed the mixture of Poison, Sleeping, and Stun Powders had worked…for now at least. He sighed, glad that they had made that mix before receiving the Arceus, not after. He looked around wearily, and then went to help clean up.

_This is from Brittney's point of view_

I was walking on Route 221 savoring my eight badges and all my ribbons when a Darkrai flew out in front of me. My eyes widened in shock as I saw it. This was amazing! A real live Darkrai was about to be mine!

"Latias!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder at her. "Let's go! DragonBreath!"

Latias breathed purple fire at the Darkrai. Darkrai flew above the fire and sent a blast of dark energy at Latias. Latias was nailed by the Dark Pulse but managed to stay in the air.

"Latias, use Thunderbolt," I said calmly, waiting to see how powerful the Darkrai actually was.

The bolt of electricity shot at the Darkrai, tearing up the ground as it did so. Darkrai started to dodge the attack, but one of the rocks thrown up by the attack hit it square in the face. It stopped, stunned by the unexpected hit, just as the attack reached it. The Thunderbolt hit the stunned Pokémon right in the chest. Darkrai flew back, crackling with electricity, and hit a tree, lighting it and the ones next to it on fire. Soon, the whole area was on fire.

"Latias," I yelled, choking on ash and smoke. "Teleport!"

The last thing I saw before Latias teleported us out of there was the Pal Park going up in flames.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_This is from Neos' point of view_

I was about to order Magquaza to attack when a green blur came out of nowhere and hit Regigigas' hill from the side. There was a roar from underground as the whole hill collapsed, exposing the Regi king. The green blur slowed down, revealing itself to my shiny Sceptile.

"Good job," I called down to it. "Now return."

Sceptile turned into a beam of red energy and shot into its Pokéball. I watched as Regigigas rose out of the ground, destroying the bridge and the Pokémon Center as it did so. It roared a vicious roar and threw a Focus Blast in my general direction. Willy jumped off Magquaza as we dodged the attack. It roared again and started up a Giga Impact. Magquaza dodged again and Regigigas crashed into the lighthouse. It came around and flew right through where the Stone Snorlax used to be. It hit another part of the bridge and the marketplace. It was about to ram into Magquaza when a Luxray slammed into it. I looked around and saw Willy putting away a Pokéball.

"Willy," I called over to him. "Can you hold it off? I need to go back to HQ."

"Sure," Willy said with a shrug. "Why not?"

"Good luck!" I called over my shoulder as Magquaza raced back the way we came.

_This is from Willy's point of view_

I watched as Neos and Magquaza raced away. I turned towards Regigigas who was resting after its last attack.

"Showtime!" I muttered and turned towards Luxray. "Shocker, use Thunder Fang, then Discharge!"

Luxray ran over to Regigigas and bit it, letting loose 10,000 volts of energy right into Regigigas' left arm. Regigigas roared in pain, but was silenced as Luxray used Discharge and sent 1,000,000 more volts of energy right into Regigigas' abdomen. Regigigas flew back and smashed into the two remaining houses in the town, crushing them instantly. It started to get up but fell back down, too tired to move. I threw a Pokéball at it and caught it easily. I looked around at the demolished town and felt a pang of sadness.

"Shocker return." I sighed. "Go Flygon."

Luxray disappeared, only to be replaced seconds later by Flygon who promptly flew me back to HQ.


	5. Chapter 12 to Chapter 14

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_This is from Neos' point of view_

I looked up from my computer just in time to see Willy land in the courtyard. I was about to go outside and ask him if he succeeded when a voice from behind me changed my mind.

"N-Neos…W-what's up?"

I spun around. There stood Paco Taco. He had jet black, medium length hair and very tan skin. His blue eyes had a serious look about them and he wore a black leather jacket and jeans. At 18 years old, he was Team Rocket's spokesman and also a politician. Paco was the reason we had so much information about what the government was doing. He was calm in most situations and was good with anything logical.

At the moment he was covered in soot and had many long burns across his face. I noticed one of his Darkrais was helping him stand. The Pokémon also had many burns and its face looked like it had been deep fried.

"What on Earth happened to you?" I asked, stunned by his condition.

"I-I was," he began, but started to cough dryly. "I was chasing Latias when all of Route 221 was lit on fire. Neos, the Pal Park is gone."

"What the heck?" I said, stunned by the news.

"Yeah," Paco coughed. "Neos, she beat us. She's much stronger then she looks."

"You should get to the infirmary." I said, very disturbed by what he just told me.

Paco nodded and left. I looked back at my computer and saw exactly what I wanted. I went to go find Willy. I found him throwing up in the trash can outside my door.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he said, wiping his mouth. "Sunyshore was my home as a kid, that's all."

"Oh," I said at a loss for words. "Well, are you ready to go find Groudon?"

"You found it?" Willy asked, amazed at how I found it so quickly.

"Yeah," I said, amazed that he wasn't used to my quickness by now. "It's on New Moon Island. Let's go."

_30 Minutes Later_

I saw Groudon standing where Darkrai used to be. It had already dried up all of Sinnoh's oceans and I suspected it had dried up all other water on this planet. With no Kyogre around, its power had increased tenfold. It saw our ship coming at it and released a massive SolarBeam at us within a split second. It hit the ship head on, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Dang it," I muttered, climbing out of the ruined ship. "I just got that fixed."

I jumped to the side as another SolarBeam flew at us. I was about to send forth Magquaza when Willy threw a Pokéball into the air. Out popped a Lugia. He walked up to me and held his arm out in front of me so I couldn't move forwards.

"Let me handle this." He said, a serious glint in his eyes. "Try to fix the ship."

I nodded. "Be careful."

He nodded. I went over to the ship and began to try and fix it.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_This is from Willy's point of view_

I looked over at Neos to make sure he was fixing the ship then looked back at Groudon. It seemed to be smiling, as if it thought I was a joke. That really got my blood pumping. I looked over at Lugia. It nodded to show it was ready. I looked back at Groudon, smiling back at it. It was about to learn I was a force to be reckoned with.

"Lugia!" I cried. "Hydro Pump!"

Lugia shot a torrent of water at Groudon. Groudon didn't even try to move. Instead it took the hit head on. I smirked, thinking it was over. Then, an echoing roar reverberated around the island. To my shock, Groudon was still standing. It didn't even look hurt. I got even madder.

"Lugia, use Aeroblast, Surf, and then Waterfall!"

Lugia charged at Groudon releasing a massive blast of air as it did so. Groudon managed to stay standing but was promptly knocked down by Lugia's Surf. Lugia, using the water left over from Surf, proceeded to go straight into Waterfall. Groudon managed to get up just in time to be knocked back down by the ferocious attack. I was sure the battle was over until I saw a giant beam of light explode out of the water, heading straight for Lugia. Lugia recovering from the combo attack couldn't get out of the way in time. I watched in horror as the beam ripped through Lugia's chest, puncturing the heart and killing it instantly. I watched as it fell to the ground, thumping wetly as it hit the dirt, and fell limp.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, morning the loss of my best partner and friend.

Groudon looked at me again and its smile had widened.

"That's it!" I cried. "You're toast!"

I threw the rest of my Pokéballs into the air. Out popped a shiny Eevee, a shiny Charizard, a Crobat, a Luxray, and a Flygon.

"Eve!" I called over to the Eevee. "Quick attack!"

Eve shot at Groudon, hitting it in the stomach. Groudon flew backwards, crashing into the side of a cliff.

"Now Blaster! Use Flamethrower!" I called to my Charizard.

Blaster nailed the stunned Groudon with its most powerful Flamethrower yet. However, Groudon got back on its feet, looking as if it had barely felt the attacks.

"Crobat, use Air Slash!" I yelled in desperation. "Blaster, use Flare Blitz! Eve, use Last Resort! Flygon, use Hyper Beam! Shocker, use Crunch!"

All my Pokémon flew into action. But each one was swatted away like flies. Then, Groudon glowed orange. It released an Eruption that had the power of the very sun itself. Eve, Blaster, Crobat, Flygon, and Shocker disappeared in the raging inferno. I screamed in anguish and anger before I was swept into the Eruption as well.

The pain was agonizing! Everywhere I looked was orange. Then black spots appeared in the fire, swelling rapidly until all I saw was black. Then, all of a sudden, the pain was replaced by a tingling sensation and I fell into blackness. I struggled to stay conscious. The blackness faded for a second and I looked out across the island. I saw the inferno fading and Neos screaming in rage. He started to run towards me and I tried to yell for him to get away, but my jaw wouldn't move. I looked back towards Groudon. It was downright grinning at me. I felt another surge of anger and tried to move towards it, but the darkness started to overwhelm me. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_This is from Neos' point of view_

I looked over at Willy when he screamed. What I saw would stay with me for the rest of my life. Willy was being burned alive along with his remaining Pokémon. He looked the worst. All of his hair had burned off and his skin was cracked and oozing. I screamed in terror and rage at the gruesome sight. I started to run forward in a desperate attempt to help him. But as I ran, he became worse. His lower jaw burned away right as he tried to say something. As I watched, his body disintegrated into ash. The same fate quickly befell his Pokémon. I was about to engage Groudon when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find James, Paco Taco, and Metaxas standing behind me.

Metaxas was a man of few words. He was feared by everyone and was a stereotypical bad man. He had dark brown, jaw length hair and white skin. His eyes were a swirl of blue and green which were almost always hidden behind his gray hood. We wore a white shirt and ripped jeans. At age 26, he was the commander of most of Team Rocket.

Without a word, Metaxas threw six Pokéballs into the air. Aerodactyl, Arcanine, Jolteon, Gardevoir, Blastoise and his signature shiny Metagross came out. With out even wait for a command, they all attacked Groudon. After about five minutes, Groudon started to overwhelm all six of them. Without a word, James and Paco sent out their Pokémon. James' shiny Lucario and Blaziken joined in the battle as well as Paco's two Darkrais, Kyogre, shiny Giratina, shiny Rayquaza, and normal Rayquaza. Kyogre alone looked like it could change the battle's outcome, especially since it started to rain with its appearance. One short SolarBeam from Groudon later changed my mind about that. The hole in Kyogre's head was smoking slightly as it fell to the ground.

"Kyogre!" Paco screamed, falling to the ground. "Why? Why did it have to die?"

The sun came out again with Kyogre's death. Groudon let loose another SolarBeam which punched through both Blaziken and one of Paco's Darkrai's chests. The both crumpled and fell, only to be trampled seconds later by Lucario and Giratina dodging one of Groudon's SolarBeams. James and Paco both cried out in surprise and anguish. The remaining Darkrai nailed Groudon with a Dark Pulse. Groudon stumbled backwards and crushed Lucario underneath its feet. James screamed in fury and ran at Groudon, only to have his head removed seconds later by another SolarBeam.

Aerodactyl was flying around Groudon's head, attacking its eyes whenever it could. Eventually it went too far. Hitting Groudon in its left eye, it put itself right in front of Groudon's mouth. Its body was vaporized as a SolarBeam hit it point blank. The head fell, hitting the shiny Rayquaza's tail, stunning it. It wouldn't have mattered much except for the fact that it was dodging Groudon's feet. When it stopped, it had been under Groudon's right foot. The foot came crashing down, squashing Rayquaza. It managed to stay alive for two seconds, before it burst. Paco was beyond words. He just sat down and began to cry. His Giratina looked over at Paco, worry clearly etched on its face. Its loss of concentration cost it its life. Groudon had fired a SolarBeam at it and it was about to counter with a DragonBreath. But it hadn't fired the attack because Paco had distracted it.

The SolarBeam punctured its side, ripped through its stomach, and exited out the other side. Giratina let out a strangled roar then fell, dying seconds after it collapsed. Metaxas' Jolteon released a powerful Shadow Ball which managed to hit Groudon's injured left eye. Groudon roared in pain and shot a Fire Blast in a random direction. The fiery star hit the remaining Darkrai full in the face. Its head was heated up to a temperature of 1,000 degrees before it exploded. Smoke momentarily blocked Groudon's view of everything. Then, the normal Rayquaza burst through the smoke and hit Groudon with a Dragon Pulse. Groudon fell down; crushing Arcanine who had been about to burn Groudon's feet. Rayquaza flew straight at Groudon's head, preparing to use ExtremeSpeed. It was two inches away from Groudon's pointy teeth when its head was blown off by another SolarBeam.

Paco completely lost it. He ran at Groudon, screaming like a madman. He got halfway to the beast before it used Earth Power. Walls of soil rose up in front of Paco, then came crashing down, crushing him. Blastoise shot a Hydro Cannon at Groudon right as it was getting up, knocking it back down. Groudon roared in defiance and shot a SolarBeam at Blastoise. Blastoise withdrew into its shell in a ditch effort to protect itself. The SolarBeam punctured the shell, ripping it to shreds; the pieces were then propelled on the beam of energy into Blastoise's fleshy stomach. Blastoise roared in pain as its skin was sliced up by its very shell. It was silenced half a second later when the SolarBeam ripped through its stomach and liver. It fell right in front of Jolteon, blocking its Thunderbolt. The now electrified corpse was propelled towards Gardevoir. It looked up in time to get hit full in the face. The electricity killed it before its skull was crushed in by the weight of the turtle Pokémon.

Jolteon ran at Groudon, releasing Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at the ground Pokémon. Groudon roared in pain and tried to crush Jolteon under its feet. Jolteon dodged its feet and shot up its tail onto the beast's back. It then proceeded to bite one of Groudon's head spikes. Groudon bellowed in pain and swung its head, dislodging Jolteon. The electric Pokémon flew 50 feet before its life was extinguished by a SolarBeam. Groudon turned to face the shiny Metagross.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash, then Zen Headbutt!" Metaxas called calmly to his final Pokémon.

Metagross shot up into the air then came back down, slamming into Groudon. The monster was pushed back into a cliff, which collapsed upon it. Metagross jumped back then shot forward, glowing with psychic energy. Groudon was tossed into the air like a rag doll. 500 feet in the air, Groudon let loose another Eruption. Metagross got the full blast of it. Right before it died, Metagross shot a hyper Beam at Groudon. Groudon was finally knocked out as Metagross turned into a puddle of molten metal. Metaxas stood still, stunned that his team had been defeated. It wasn't until a whistling noise brought him back to his senses.

"Where's Groudon?" He asked coldly.

When I didn't answer he looked up at the sky. Right above him was 2094.4 pounds of skin, teeth, and claws. He had just enough time to open his mouth before he was crushed. I just stood there stunned for what felt about an eternity. Finally, I tossed a Pokéball at the massive behemoth and turned towards the ship. It was time to get back to HQ.


	6. Chapter 15 to Chapter 16

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_One Year Later_

I stood on World's Edge Island looking out over a barren wasteland. At least this island was still standing. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Fiore, Orange Islands, Sevii Islands, Pokémon Island, Mystery Dungeon, Birth Island, Triangle Island, Navel Island, Navel Rock, Southern Island, Faraway Island, and countless other regions had all been destroyed. Only World's Edge Island, Team Rocket HQ, Team Rocket Labs, and the Battle Frontier remained untouched. Even Sinnoh's Underground had collapsed. All of Team Rocket's projects were completed except for catching Latias.

I continued to stand there, looking for any signs of life. We knew Latias and the girl were still alive because we had made a machine to control Latios' Sight Sharing. Instead of Latias seeing what Latios saw, we now saw what Latias saw. However, because of the fact that it sucked Latios dry of power every time we used it and the fact that almost everything was a wasteland, it was hard to pinpoint their location. But last time we got lucky. We happened to see them passing the Battle Frontier, heading towards World's Edge Island. I had immediately flown there, hoping to catch them. Just then, I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Latias and the girl running up the slope that was the only way onto the island. I stood my ground and waited for them to see me. They didn't see me until they were about 32 feet away.

The girl stopped dead and yelled at me. "Who are you?"

"I see you don't recognize me," I said smirking. "Well it has been a year, so it's really not that surprising."

"What do you want?" She asked, shaking slightly.

"Latias." I replied simply.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "You!" She gasped.

"Me," I said smirking.

She threw six Pokéballs into the air. Out popped a Luxray, Lapras, Weavile, Charizard, Venusaur, and a shiny Altaria. Latias moved up as well, showing it was going to fight.

"Have it your way," I said, a huge grin spreading across my face.

I threw all of my Pokéballs into the air. Out came a shiny Sceptile, XD001, Ash's Pikachu fused with the Red Orb, Swampert, Typhlosion, and Magquaza. The girl's eyes widened in fear.

I laughed. "Bring it on, little girl!"

A massive battle followed. In about 20 minutes her Charizard, Venusaur, and shiny Altaria were knocked out, but at the death of my XD001, shiny Sceptile, and Typhlosion. It was now Ash's Pikachu fused with the Red Orb, Swampert, and Magquaza versus Luxray, Lapras, Weavile, and Latias.

"No way," I muttered. "She killed three of my Pokémon. This is madness!"

_This is from Brittney's point of view_

I stared at Neos who seemed to be talking to himself. I realized that he must have been driven mad by what had happened to him. I had hacked into Team Rocket's database to find out about him. He had lost his whole family, his friends, his house, and now half of his Pokémon. I was about to stop the battle when he yelled in anger.

"Pikachu! Use Megavolt!"

The possessed Pikachu nodded and started to draw energy into itself. My eyes widened in fear.

"Weavile, stop that Pikachu!" I yelled.

Weavile sent out a ferocious Ice Beam at electric mouse.

"Magquaza!" Neos yelled.

Magquaza flew in front of the Ice Beam, intercepting it. It twisted in pain then stopped moving altogether as the ice around it solidified, trapping it. The block of ice that was the dragon's prison crashed to the ground and both the ice block and dragon shattered. Neos roared in fury right as Pikachu released its Megavolt. What exploded out of the Pikachu made what I had expected a tiny spark. It was like the fury of the gods had been put in the mouse, doubled while inside it, the released in the form of pure energy. Luxray, Lapras, and Weavile were all knocked out instantaneously. The Pikachu was able to stand for about five more seconds before it collapsed and died. Swampert seemed unaffected and was glaring at Latias. Then its eyes widened in shock and it looked down. I gasped in surprise.

It seemed the Megavolt hadn't just done damage. As I looked around plants were growing everywhere. As far as I could see, greenery was popping up everywhere and growing really fast. Swampert, who had been right next to the Pikachu when the attack was released, was being crushed by the mass of plants. It roared once before its lungs were crushed and it suffocated. Neos stood where he was, stunned into stillness. I was about to call back Latias when he looked up. His sunglasses were missing and instead of being neon green, his eyes were blood red. I felt a massive amount of energy flowing from him and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"L-Latias," I stuttered. "Use Recover before it's too late!"

Latias barely managed to finish healing herself before Neos' chest split open and out came a massive bird made of pure energy.

"Behold!" cried Neos. "The legendary spirit of Cerise Island that only appears with the break of day! Do you know how long it took me to get to fuse with it? One and a half years! But now, I'll make you disappear!"

I stood in shock. Neos had a gaping hole in his chest but it wasn't bleeding. The bird let out a piercing screech and dove at me. Latias a shadow ball at it, knocking it aside. At the same time Neos screamed and flew sideways. I gasped. When he meant he fused with the bird, he meant he fused with the bird. Everything I did to the bird, I did to him.

"Latias," I whispered, wondering if it worked the other way. "Try hitting Neos with an attack."

Latias nodded and started to fly in circles. The bird dove at her and she dodged, shooting a Mist Ball at Neos. The bird was too far away to counter the attack, so it watched in horror as Neos was hit by the Mist Ball. Neos and the bird both flew backwards and skidded along the ground for several feet.

"Alright!" I cheered. "Latias, attack either of them!"

Latias nodded vigorously but stopped as an insane laughing started. Neos got up, clutching a round disk. It had eight badges in it. Neos seemed to be glowing as he walked forward.

"No one," he said, a glint in his eye. "No one has every pushed me this far! But now face the power of my badge energy amplifier!"

My eyes widened in shock and fear as his spirit bird grew bigger, then dive bombed Latias. Latias barely flew out of the way. It seemed that Latias was losing her strength. Both our Pokémon stood as a testament to their power. Only one could win.

"Now die!" screamed Neos. "Use Final Judgment and combine it with Penance Blast!"

"Latias use Giga Impact and combine it with Steel Wing!" I cried.

Latias glowed purple and shot forward like a wild beast breaking out of its cage. The bird glowed orange and lunged forth like a demon consumed with anger. They were 50 feet away from each other when they both broke the sound barrier. Two loud booms left me startled and disoriented. I regained my composure just as they smashed into one another. There was a flash of light and another boom. When I could see again, my jaw dropped. They were both still pushing against each other with all their might. Then Latias shot forward and ripped through the bird's chest. The bird and Neos both cried out in pain and fell.

The bird dissolved into nothing as it died, but Neos seemed like he had taken no damage. It was only when I got close to him did I see why he hadn't gotten up. The edges of the hole in his chest were bleeding, the result of being fused with the bird and Latias' attack. I grabbed his arm and Latias' wing.

"Teleport to the hospital."

Latias nodded and in a flash of light we were gone.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_This is from Neos' point of view_

I woke up strapped to a bed. My chest had bandages all over it. So did my hands, legs, neck, and head. I heard noises and froze, listening intently. I soon found out it was coming from outside my room and watched as three people walked in front of the glass walls of my room. It was the girl, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny.

"The hole in his chest was easy to heal," said Nurse Joy. "It practically healed on its own."

My eyes closed. I was so tired.

"Well, thanks again Brittney." said Officer Jenny. "We've been looking for him for a while. He'll be put to death tomorrow. You can come and watch if you want."

My eyes snapped back open. I was being put to death! This was bad.

Brittney nodded. "I think I will."

I shut my eyes and fell into a tortured sleep. When I woke up I was strapped to a chair. A man was filling up a needle with some sort of yellow liquid. I looked up and saw Brittney, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and Latias all staring down at me. I scowled at them and looked around at the room I was in. It was a tiny, cold, metallic room with those viewing windows that those fools were staring at me through. The man turned around and put the needle next to my arm. As it inched closer I shut my eyes and was flooded by memories. I opened them as the needle went into my skin. I watched as its contents were pushed into my bloodstream. I started to feel woozy. I shut my eyes and fell down, down, down. Then the darkness consumed me and I knew no more.


End file.
